


[Podfic] Snake Charmer

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [34]
Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Death References, F/M, Mind Games, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Trauma, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva knows Kevin is the closest thing she’ll have to being with Franklin again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Snake Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snake Charmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531715) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Thanks to ebyru! <3
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

Snake Charmer

By: ebyru

 

3:48

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bWe%20Need%20To%20Talk%20About%20Kevin%5d%20Snake%20Charmer.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
